


Bizarre Love Triangle

by Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Mistress_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo's party and departure from the Shire, the One Ring speaks of its thoughts, memories, and farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre Love Triangle

                I am not supposed to feel sorrow nor pain, and yet I feel myself being crushed under the weight of your sadness. I am only supposed to bring malice to the hearts of whoever wields me and yet I would like to impart calmness if I could. I have the power to rule over races, hearts, and will, and yet I was powerless when your heart broke. I would like to hold on to that heart to keep it from breaking but it shattered right before my eyes. I am the One, and yet I wasn’t that one for you. Many need me, crave to have me, but you…

                What you need isn’t me…

                …wasn’t me.

                The one that you need lay there on the frozen water. The one who has the most power over you had just breathed his last. And you my dear thief, my dear Master is in a crumpled heap crying over his corpse. I wanted to tell you that all is not lost, that you still have me. I am worth more than any treasure in this world, much more than what that dwarf runt hides in his mountain. If it’s riches you want, I can give it. If you wish for power, I can grant it, so stop crying my dearest thief.

 

                But my voice doesn’t reach you, my power has no effect upon your broken heart. Your world now revolves around a dead star on cold ice. How did it come to this? You’re mine right? You took me, you used my powers for yourself. You acknowledged my existence. And just as I became yours, I took you to be mine.

                So why is it that now you feel like no one else mattered? Do I not matter to you? Please stop crying my dearest thief, I am here, I am with you.

               And even if you ignore my presence, I swear you will feel me once again, and I will make you forget this, forget him.

~o0o~

                And so life continued as time passed. You returned to your home and brought me with you. And I was happy. For the first time in thousands of years, I was happy. Because you’re smiling again, and it seems that you have buried your grief under the mountain as well.

                Once again you are mine, and I moved to make up for lost time. Despite the brightness of your world, the irritating birds chirping day in and out, and the endless chatter of your race, I endured. For the reward of me suffering in that bright place is you, my dearest thief.

                Slowly, your mind left the memories of the mountain, and you let me draw you into my arms. At last, you are truly mine.

                I hate the world you’re in as it’s too bright, too full of life. And so I whispered to you, implored that you don’t need that world. All you need is me, that your world is me. And for a time it looked like I was about to win.

                But who knew that ghosts of the past still remain deep in your heart?

                There are nights when you look at your door as if waiting for someone to knock. You look into the burning hearth, hypnotized as you remembered deep voice singing softly of mountains, dragons and hidden gold. And when morning came you would sit outside your house, staring off to the horizon, as if trying to look for the outline of that solitary peak leagues away from here.

                I don’t understand… And so I coaxed you even more with my power. And it was a merciless game of tug of war. For as much as I tried to pull you into my arms, the memory of that dwarf would pull you back to reality.

                In the end, it was you who decided who won and who lost. In the end, you gave in to the song you heard one night long ago. Sometimes I curse that wretched wizard for being by your side, but then if it was not for that old man, I wouldn’t have met you. But it was he who convinced you to leave me. It was he who pressed you, who took you away from me.

                But then again, it was you who threw me down to the floor. And I was shocked. I had felt that I have my sway on you, but at the last moment, you slid away from my grasp. If it were me, I would like for us to have that trip one last time, and then I will say goodbye to you, my darling thief. I do not want you to suffer a fate like my previous masters so I planned to leave you quietly. Perhaps then you would miss me, look for me, go crazy over me, and that would have been my triumph. I would make you long for me and despair, the payment for giving your heart to another and not to me.

                But you never did. You chose to leave me behind. You chose to travel that road alone, that road that leads you back to him. I laugh to myself as I watched you walked away, watch as my target failed to be completely captured by my net.

                Do you remember how we were so close to fooling that old, grey wizard? You were at the door then, ready to depart, to leave this world behind. You were about to be mine completely. Then the wizard stopped you. You hesitated, but I was working my way into your mind, I was telling you to not listen to the lies of the old man who wanted me for himself. I told you I would not want to part from you.

                Then there came a voice in your head, the dying voice of the filthy dwarf whilst in the throes of death, his voice talked of valuing other things over gold, and I felt my anger rise. I thought that would be enough to frighten you into submission, but the power of that lowly dwarf scum was too much. Your mind cleared, and it was enveloped by light I could not pierce. Before I knew it, I was falling from your hand.

                I also pitied myself. As I lay on that cold, wooden floor like a forgotten token I remembered that day from long ago, the day when you cried beside the dwarf. I cannot believe I lost to a dead dwarf. Some deem me as powerful, some are terrified by what I can do, and yet, they did not know that even with all those terrible power, one little Halfling discarded me like some trash. I found myself laughing bitterly.

                But my dearest thief, do not ever think that I hate you. Yes, I did find your act of leaving me loathsome, but in the end, I could not bring myself to hate you. Even as I passed hands, yours is still the warmth I long for. Your presence, your thoughts, and your feelings made me feel close to life as possible, and for that I thank you. I would have loved to be with you even for a little more. I knew we would eventually part for you are not my Maker, but rest assured that you are one of my recognized Masters.

                Farewell my dearest thief, the one who stole not only my powers, but my entire being. Farewell for I am sure we will no longer see each other again. You are off to be with the one you love, while I will be off to my doom. Without my powers, time will soon catch up with you, but before it does, I sincerely wish that you will get to see him.

                But if not, I pray to whoever listens, I pray that someone will hear this wretched soul and grant my wish, my wish that is for another. If my precious cannot be with his love in this world, in this life, then let them be together at the end of the world, or in another life. I would give all my powers, I would even hurl myself voluntarily into the fires of destruction. Just let them be together. My love has suffered long enough without the other half of his broken heart and try as I may I cannot cure him. For his heart is buried deep within the mountain, the same one he sets out to seek tonight.

                Farewell my precious, know in your heart that you are loved, not only by the dwarf lord but also by me.  Farewell. My time is short, and I feel my end draws near.

                Farewell my thief in the dark, my barrel rider, my luckwearer.

                                Farewell, my precious.

               

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered how the ring never tried to leave Bilbo. I mean, during the batlle, the ring could've thought to slip quietly and let the halfling die, let itself be picked by some random orc or goblin and from there work its magic until it found its Master.  
> I also thought about what the ring thought during its time with Bilbo. I mean, being stuck with creatures such as Sauron and Gollum are pretty much in its street: dark, vile, and evil so surely being under the sunny Shire would come as a new thing. Yes, it did do a stint at Minas Tirith with Isildur but human life is different from Hobbit life so I wondered if the ring underwent some culture shock.  
> Also, it did not try to escape from Bilbo. Yes, it did work its magic into the hobbit but it never left him (even though it did do a last minute ditch-you-bye-bye attempt inside the goblin tunnels but still...). It betrayed Isildur probably because he killed its Master, it left Gollum because it probably was bored living quite literally under the rock(s), but Bilbo... I thought that maybe, just like Gandalf, the ring was curious about him. And so I wrote this.  
> I rewatched Battle o the Five Armies and I remembered how I walked out of the cinema one Friday night, ran to work (because I had work that night and it was even our Christmas party *yeah, I clearly have my priorities sorted out*), pretended I was caught in a bad case of holiday traffic, went to work with a broken heart, and I ignored those puny mortals who had no idea how much emotional pain I was in at that moment and I would have ditched work and cried all night had there been someone to take over my work.  
> And did I tell you that the very next day I went to watch it again with my friend? And on the day after that, I watched it with my mom? Yeah... hahahaha  
> I also put it in a way that the ring is kinda jealous of the little Bagginshield thing going on  
> Anyways, I have a long day tomorrow, it's already 2am on my side of the world (yes, I always seem to like writing during these ungodly hours). I hope this fic lightens up your work/school day.  
> Thanks!  
> And if you’re my co-worker (which I highly doubt. But there’s always a first time right? And it’s a small world, so…), please keep that skipping the party thing a secret just between us, okay?


End file.
